


Of desires

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 02 February 2010. This was my first work for the fandom :) Written for a comment-fic meme at finnkurt over at Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 02 February 2010. This was my first work for the fandom :) Written for a comment-fic meme at finnkurt over at Livejournal.

Kurt adjusts his hair over his forehead and takes some hairspray out of his locker. He takes a deep breath and the fruity smell of the spray somehow manages to calm him down. He can do this, really, it's not such a big deal. Mercedes has told him that the photography class is setting up a contest and that actually the participants are looking for models for their photos. Now…he knows that probably the first thing that flashed in Finn's mind have been long legs and soft breast, like Quinn's, but an occasion is an occasion, and all the greatest artists have won catching the right occasion at the right moment. So he closes his locker and walks up to Finn's, waiting for the other boy to arrive. Flows of people go up and down the corridor, talking, shouting, but the only thing that Kurt has in his ears is the sound of his own blood rushing. Truth to be told he really didn't expect Finn to have talent for photography, really he is adorable, but let's say he has never stood out for artistic feelings or creativity, at least not till now. Kurt shivers lightly at the thought of Finn looking at him through the lenses of his camera. He has always dreamt to be, even if just for few minutes, the only thing that Finn would look at.

He spots Finn at the end of the corridor, his rucksack over his right shoulder, that a little bewildered gaze of his. Kurt looks at his shoes and at the linoleum floor underneath them.

-Hey Kurt! What's up?

Finn's hand is big and warm over Kurt's shoulder, he lifts his gaze and flashes a smile.

-Hey Finn.

Finn opens his locker and starts rummaging in it looking for some books. Kurt sighs in relief 'cause not having to look at him right in the eyes will make it all a lot easier.

-So how is it going with the photography class?

Finn's voice comes from behind the metal shutter.

-Oh it's going good. The teacher says I've potential, even though I don't exactly understands what it means.

Kurt chuckles.

-It means you are pretty good Finn.

Finn stops rummaging, feeling his cheeks growing hotter, it's a trick which sometimes Kurt's laugh makes to him. He can imagine Kurt's smile behind the locker's shutter. He starts searching again.

Kurt takes a deep breath, he can't push this forever.

-I was wondering if you wanted me to be your model for that contest.

Finn stops searching again, his heart pounding hard in his ears.

Kurt bites his lower lip as the silence starts to make him feel uncomfortable.

Finn blinks once, twice. This can't be…and he certainly can't tell Kurt that indeed the first one who came to his mind when he thought about a model was him, not Rachel, not any other girl, just Kurt with his shining icy eyes and that small figure of his. Finn would have never had the courage to ask directly to Kurt to be his model, that would have meant admitting too many things, but this way it was possible, he could look at Kurt as much time as he wanted without the need to give any explanation.

-Mh. If you don't want to I understand.

Finn focuses again, closes his locker and looks at Kurt.

-I..uhm..think that it would be cool. So see ya at my house later?

Kurt swallows, his heart almost somersaulting inside his ribcage. He nods.

Finn smiles one of his goofy smiles and waves him goodbye.

 

Kurt stands in front of Finn's bedroom, his cheeks slightly redder than usual. He has spent almost an hour to chose what to wear and to adjust his hair. He looks at Finn who is moving things around in the mess that his room is, as he tries to make some space for Kurt to pose. Kurt shifts his weight from a foot to the other. When Finn stops moving things and throwing clothes and gestures him to come in, a shy smile on his face, Kurt bites at his lower lip and walks in.

-So uh yeah I thought you could…mh sit there in the armchair.

Kurt nods trying to keep his heartbeat under control and walks up to the armchair. He thinks that indeed Finn must be a good photographer 'cause he has arranged the lights in such a nice way. He sits down and waits. He keeps his eyes on Finn as the other boy takes his camera and kneels down. Kurt stiffens a bit, he wonders if he is going to be good enough for this. Finn can't help but smile at the feeling of being free to stare at Kurt through the camera's lenses. He lets his gaze travel from Kurt's eyebrows, to his soft and full lips. Finn shakes his head, 'cause if these thoughts keep coming…

Kurt shifts uncomfortably. Finn tilts his head to the side. Things must loose up to take a good photo. And Finn knows he shouldn't, but really he did the most part of it when he agreed to Kurt's proposal. Kurt clears his throat.

-Is everything alright Finn? You are not taking any photo…

He balls his elegant hands on his knees.

Finn puts the camera aside and moves closer.

-You just should loose up a bit.

Kurt doesn't have the time to answer 'cause Finn's lips are on his own. And this is thousands time better than being looked at. Finn groans inwardly as Kurt responds to his kiss, his little shy tongue nibbling at his lower lip. He can't help to let his hands wondering along Kurt's neck, and chest and hair. When he hears Kurt's little moans rolling into his mouth he breaks the kiss and stares at the smaller boy.

-I..uh…please let me take a photo of you like this.

Kurt's eyes are wide, his cheeks flushed.

-I…don't use it for the contest, though.

Finn chuckles as he takes the camera.

-I won't and now look at me, only at me.

There's something so thrilling in Finn's voice that Kurt feels as if he is about to liquefy, so he does what he is told and looks at Finn. Finn looks at Kurt, the smaller boy's hair are a little messed up, a soft strand of hair falls in front of his face, lips a bit swollen because of the kiss. Finn almost chokes up as he feels all of Kurt's desire radiating towards him. So he just presses the button. The sound of the flash seems to echo in Kurt's ears as Finn comes closer to finish what they have started.


End file.
